One Bad Night
by Illheart
Summary: Dans le bar de La Perle Rose, il y a cet homme qui vient tous les soirs depuis un mois et dix jours. Il y a aussi cette patronne qui se demande d'où il peut bien venir... Cet inconnu aux cheveux corbeaux, à la cape rouge, et aux épaules qui semblent porter le poids du monde entier. Peut être pourra t-elle répondre à ces questions lors de cette mauvaise nuit qui s'annonce?


Je suis assez étonnée devant le manque de fictions sur RWBY en français.

Autant il y a beaucoup de choix en anglais, autant dans notre langue, il y a beaucoup moins de choix dans les fictions. J'espère pouvoir un peu changer ça avec ce petit OS.

J'ai été très inspirée par d'autres One Shot anglais avec Ozqrow comme pairing principal. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils avaient une relation très spéciale, et comme Jaune ainsi que Pyrrha, leurs armes ont droit à un plan dans la série qui pourrait sous-entendre qu'il y a plus entre eux. Je sais, je vois loin, mais bon... Tous les shippers vont plus ou moins loin lorsqu'il s'agit de justifier leurs ships. J'aurai bien d'autres arguments bien sûr... Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour en parler. Si vous sentez aussi comme une sorte d'ancienne relation ou amour à sens unique de Qrow pour Summer, c'est aussi voulu. Je trouve que c'est intéressant de parler d'anciennes histoires d'amours et de voir les nouvelles. Je trouve même que cette possibilité d'amour à sens unique est plus beau qu'une réelle relation entre eux.

Pour le contexte, je situe environ un ou deux après la mort de Summer. Donc Ruby est encore très très jeune, et elle n'est pas encore prête pour aller à la Beacon Academy.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. J'ai été très inspirée par deux chansons: _One Bad Night_ d'Hayley Kyoko, _This is not Enough_ d'Hammock, et _White Blood_ d'Oh Wonder. Je vous conseille d'aller y jeter une oreille avant ou après la lecture.

Sur ce, lisez-bien!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **O ne Bad Night **

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

La nuit s'était répandue sur tout Beacon depuis au moins trois heures maintenant.

L'air s'était violemment rafraîchi, en grande partie dû aux nombreuses averses qui ne cessaient de se répéter depuis la fin d'après-midi. Les rues s'étaient vidées de leurs occupants au fur et à mesure que le temps s'était dégradé, et que le soleil avait commencé à fondre dans le lointain. Les gens respectables s'étaient cachés sous leurs épais vêtements, ou parapluies plus ou moins colorés en sortant de leurs lieux de travail ou d'études. Puis ils avaient traversés rapidement les trottoirs de la ville, claquant leurs chaussures contre les flaques d'eaux, ou bien les routes au volant de leurs véhicules pour rejoindre leurs foyers, ainsi que les familles qui les y attendaient.

A présent il n'y avait plus grand monde en dehors des maisons, et appartements. La pluie continuait de battre les toits ainsi que les pavés de son rythme diluvien. Quelques personnes, échouées dans quelques bars sordides n'osaient même pas sortir pour rejoindre leurs petits habitations miteuses. Ils préféraient se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes, dans leur petit coin de bar, accompagnés par une boisson fortement alcoolisée ainsi que leur solitude désespérante.

Un homme en particulier, aux cheveux sombres et à la cape rouge singulière, s'était retrouvé une fois encore bloqué dans ce petit pub nommé _La Perle Rose_.

La patronne le connaissait bien, ou du moins connaissait-elle son visage et ses habitudes. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il venait chaque soir, s'installait dans le même coin à l'écart des autres et commandait une quantité effrayante de verres à la suite… Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle lui disait fermer qu'il quittait son petit cocon et disparaissait dans le voile sombre de la nuit. Il ne disait presque rien lorsqu'il était là, se contentait parfois de lui sourire, avant de s'évaporer complètement jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

Dissimulée derrière ses longues mèches blondes, la femme d'environ trente ans observait avec intérêt cet inconnu à la cape atypique. Depuis qu'il s'était échoué dans son petit établissement, elle s'était découverte une certaine curiosité le concernant. Dès que son regard se posait sur cet homme là, elle lui trouvait une fatigue écrasante, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses minces épaules. Pour elle qui avait l'habitude de voir passer bons nombres de pochards ou autres nuisances, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas l'un d'eux. Cet homme-là était une sorte d'incohérence mystérieuse. Il buvait toujours beaucoup trop, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il s'était enfermé dans une bulle temporelle bien loin du présent… Et son corps entier semblait s'affaisser un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il était toujours seul, jamais elle ne l'avait vu accompagné par autre chose que sa petite flasque d'alcool qu'il descendait aussi vite que tous les autres verres qu'il commandait.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un qui vous attends ?

Ce soir, elle prenait le risque de faire plus que lui servir ce qu'il demandait.

L'homme avait relevé la tête du verre qu'elle lui avait rapporté, comme surpris par sa prise de parole soudaine et inattendue.

\- Hein ?

Il l'avait alors regardé comme s'il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle disait. Comme si cette femme qui lui apportait ses verres tous les soirs depuis un peu plus d'un mois ne parlait pas la même langue que lui. Cette réaction, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs un peu envisagé, lui fit néanmoins hausser un sourcil de décontenancent. Laissant échapper un soupir, elle ramena ses longues mèches bouclées en arrière avant d'ajouter, plus lentement :

\- Vous n'avez personne qui vous attends chez vous ? Une femme... ?

La lueur qu'il avait eue dans le regard à cet instant précis l'avait poussé à aller plus loin dans ses questions :

\- Un homme peut être ?

\- Hé miss… Je ne suis pas venu ici pour subir un interrogatoire sur ma vie privée, okay ?

La blonde avait alors affiché une moue vaguement déçue, avant d'abdiquer. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement dans son bar, certains clients n'étaient guère bavards, et avec le temps la patronne ne s'en formalisait même plus. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait pas forcer cet inconnu aux cheveux corbeaux à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie, quand bien même fut-elle quelque peu déçue. Donc sans plus attendre, elle avait poussé son verre dans sa direction avant de retourner à ses occupations. En lui jetant un dernier regard discret, elle l'aperçut retourner à sa perdition. Comme si son corps était présent, mais son esprit ancré dans un passé bien révolu. Une coquille sans vie.

Le temps s'était de nouveau remit à couler, lentement, comme des gouttes d'eaux tombant l'une après l'autre d'un robinet mal fermé. Le bar s'était vidé de ses quelques occupants, tandis que l'heure de la fermeture se rapprochait inexorablement. Occupée à nettoyer, puis ranger les verres ainsi qu'autres vaisselles dans son étagère, la blonde n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que son inconnu intriguant avait quitté sa petite table, rejoignant le comptoir d'un pas sans doute un peu hésitant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourna, que ce visage si près d'elle l'avait fait sursauté de surprise. Un peu plus elle en aurait lâché le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Ca ne va pas de vous approcher comme ça ?! –grogna t-elle méchamment, ses épais sourcils froncés.

\- Les bonnes femmes… toujours surprises d'un rien.

Etait-ce une sorte de provocation qu'elle comprenait dans cette pique ? La patronne se posa la question quelques secondes, avant que le sourire de son client ne lui donne une réponse satisfaisante. Elle soupira de nouveau, laissant échapper quelques murmures qu'il ne put fort heureusement pas comprendre.

\- C'est le manque de sociabilité qui vous fait parler comme un vieux con ?

Loin de se laisser faire, la trentenaire n'allait pas se priver de répondre avec la même veine à l'insolence de cet inconnu à la cape rouge. Le rire, un peu cynique de ce dernier ne fit que l'encourager d'avantage, alors elle se permit d'aller toujours un peu plus loin… Peut être en apprendrait-elle plus sur ce client régulier, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

\- Alors ?... Il y a personne qui vous attend chez vous ?

Nettoyant le verre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, elle était cependant bien plus attentive à la réponse que pourrait lui donner son étrange client. Elle n'entendait d'ailleurs déjà plus le cliquètement de ce qu'elle avait entre les doigts tandis que la voix masculine, un peu suave s'élevait de nouveau:

\- Chez moi hein… Il faudrait déjà que j'en ai un. –répondit-il en passant son doigt sur le rebord de son verre à moitié vide. Enfin… si j'ai quelque chose qui ressemble à un _« chez moi »_ … Mais c'est compliqué.

\- La vie familiale est une chose compliquée de base, monsieur…. ?

L'homme sembla hésiter à lui répondre. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne finisse par soupirer, et laisser échapper très tranquillement :

\- Qrow.

\- C'est de circonstance.

Le prénommé Qrow la regarda quelques secondes, un sourcil d'incompréhension haussé. Et pour appuyer sa prochaine justification, elle pointa du doigt les mèches courtes tombant sur le front du brun.

\- Vos cheveux. Ils ont une couleur corbeau je trouve.

En face d'elle, l'homme saisit l'une de ses mèches, la fixant quelques instants avant de se remettre à glousser, doucement, certainement amusé par sa remarque.

\- Ouais… il faut croire que mon prénom a été bien choisi…. Une coïncidence très drôle… hein ?

\- Peut être… Et donc ?

\- Donc quoi ? –rétorqua t-il aussitôt, avec un ton qu'elle comprit lassé.

\- Donc, vous n'avez personne qui vous attend dans cette sorte de _« chez vous »_ ?

Un silence s'installa pour une bonne dizaine de secondes, seulement brisé par le bruit des verres s'entrechoquant doucement sur les étagères derrière le bar.

\- Si… sans doute.

\- Alors pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ?

\- C'est… une période spéciale.

\- Qui dure depuis un mois et dix jours ?

\- Je vais finir par croire que je vous plais… Ou alors vous m'espionnez afin de pouvoir trouver le bon moment pour me tuer ? –fit remarquer Qrow avec un air un peu amer.

\- Disons que je suis curieuse.

Cette réponse, très évasive au demeurant, sembla néanmoins suffire à l'homme déjà bien éméché. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de saisir son verre pour le finir d'une traite. La blonde se demanda si boire autant, n'était pas son moyen à lui de marquer cette _« période spéciale »_ dont il parlait. A moins que ce ne soit plus simplement pour tenter de l'oublier ?... Sur le coup, elle n'aurait su donné une réponse claire à ses questions. Peut être y avait-il un mélange des deux, une sorte de contradiction mentale qui le faisait se sentir encore plus misérable. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il lui donnait, en se réfugiant aussi désespérément dans les verres qu'elle lui servait.

Une exclamation de soulagement sortit d'entre les lèvres du dénommé Qrow la ramena sur terre. Reposant son menton contre l'un de ses poings, il se mit à regarder d'un air nostalgique la décoration, et le comptoir qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

\- Je venais beaucoup ici avec une amie y a un petit moment… Le patron, c'était un mec d'environ cinquante balais, non? D'ailleurs il est passé où ?

\- Le vieux Kostas ?... Il est mort il y a six mois, une crise cardiaque.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, la barmaid déposa un nouveau verre sous le nez de son client.

\- … Désolé.

\- C'était un bon bougre, mais un peu trop stressé. On savait tous que ça allait arriver un jour.

\- J'crois me souvenir qu'il n'était pas du genre très délicat ouais… -dit-il avec un petit sourire un peu attendri. A toujours courir partout pour faire les quatre volontés de ses clients... Un chic type.

Qrow saisit le verre entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans le liquide translucide. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues, colorant sa peau blanche et se fondant à la couleur rougeoyante de ses orbes. Ses épaules tressautaient parfois, tout comme ses paupières qui se fermaient plus ou moins. Et son corps entier s'affaissait sous son propre poids. Il se mit à rire un peu, peut être après s'être remémoré quelques souvenirs idiots ou joyeux de ce vieil homme sympathiques.

Il sembla alors à la blonde qu'il manquait cruellement de sommeil. A croire qu'il passait ses journées et ses nuits sans jamais fermer l'œil. Et maintenant qu'il était tout près d'elle, les poches sombres qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient très visibles, appuyant un peu plus ses hypothèses le concernant.

\- Summer l'aimait bien.

La voix de l'homme se brisa soudain, et ses lèvres tremblèrent l'espace d'un instant. Elle le remarqua, tout comme lui puisqu'il tenta aussitôt de cacher cet instant de faiblesse derrière sa main qui vint frotter l'arrête de son nez. Peut être avait-il honte de se montrer aussi... émotif devant elle? Et cette _« Summer »_ , il s'agissait très certainement de cette amie dont il avait parlé quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Ouais…

\- Si vous voulez je peux vous apporter un médic-

\- Elle est partie, elle aussi. –la coupa t-il brusquement.

L'ambiance entière du bar se tarit, et son client avala d'une traite le contenu d'un autre verre, avant de se réfugier dans celui de sa flasque qu'il avait saisi presque violemment. Sa main tremblait, légèrement, c'était presque imperceptible... Cependant elle, elle le voyait très distinctement: il tremblait de tristesse et d'angoisse.

\- … Je suis désolée pour vous.

\- Ah ah… C'est plutôt à son mari et à sa fille qu'il faudrait dire ça.

\- C'était aussi une amie proche de vous, Qrow. –tempéra la blonde en posant ses mains contre le comptoir. Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, je le sens à votre façon d'agir et à vos tremblements.

\- … Ah… Vraiment ?

Le regard du brun glissa sur sa propre main, un sourire cynique se peignit sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis il s'esclaffa de nouveau. Une autre gorgée de sa boisson glissa dans sa gorge, et ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, une tentative de reprendre pied, de calmer ses tremblements qu'il crut pouvoir cacher sous son autre main.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Barmaid ? Psy ? Ou peut être que je devrais revenir à ma théorie de l'espionne… ?

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, une sorte de concours silencieux pour faire plier l'autre. Mais la blonde ne se laisserait pas démonter, sa pauvre initiative pour changer la discussion ne fonctionnerait pas avec elle. Finalement, le brun n'eu d'autres choix que de baisser les yeux, retournant à sa flasque qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Sa main ne tremblait plus, cependant son regard était très clair sur les sentiments de cet homme rougi par la boisson. La barmaid se demanda si ce n'était pas un cadeau de cette femme, cette « Summer » qui devait avoir disparu à la même époque que dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant.

\- Vous savez…

Il y avait chez ce client quelque chose de particulier, une sensation de lassitude qu'elle avait capturée dès sa première soirée dans son bar. Il n'était pas qu'un homme à la vie pathétique qui venait se saouler pour oublier. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus viscéral que cela.

\- Boire ne la fera pas revenir.

Cet homme prénommé Qrow, n'avait pas perdu qu'une amie. Il y avait autour de lui cette aura toute singulière que seules les personnes brisées possédaient. Il n'était pas qu'un pochtron de plus… C'était une âme profondément blessée, qui avait perdue une partie d'elle. Elle sentait que si l'âme de Qrow était une chose palpable, il manquerait plus de la moitié de celle-ci. Cet homme, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait entouré ses épaules et son dos d'une cape rouge. Rouge comme la couleur qui avait dû teinter la majeure partie de sa vie jusqu'à présent. La couleur du sang.

\- Arrêtez ne le fera pas non plus.

Il s'effondra sur le bois, sa tête retombant contre ses avant-bras repliés sur le comptoir. Il était las, c'était une certitude.

\- C'est bizarre non ?

\- De quoi ?

Ce soir il était plus bavard, ça devait être l'anniversaire de la disparition de son amie aujourd'hui. Ou alors la limite de sa tolérance à la solitude... Là encore, la patronne du bar se dit qu'il y avait sans doute un mixte de ces deux idées: la limite pour une date qui signifiait toute la fin du monde pour lui.

\- … Lorsque quelqu'un disparaît, c'est ceux qui restent qui souffrent le plus.

Un nouveau sourire amer se plaqua sur le coin de sa bouche, et il s'empressa presque de poursuivre un peu plus bas :

\- C'est assez comique quand on y pense... De se dire que les gens qui se sacrifient pour leurs proches, sont ceux qui pensent faire du bien. Ils croient sincèrement que leurs morts sauvera le monde, leurs proches, et leurs familles aussi. Et finalement c'est complètement l'inverse qui se produit.

Elle ne disait plus rien, se contentant de le laisser vider son sac, comme il semblait en avoir désespérément besoin ce soir. Et elle devait être la seule personne à qui il pouvait oser dire tout cela, parce qu'elle n'était rien. Pas une mère, pas une soeur, pas une amante, pas une amie... Juste une inconnue qu'il ne reverrait même peut être plus jamais.

\- Les amis et les proches se sentent coupables de ne pas avoir réussis à les empêcher de faire ce genre de folie... Et la famille à un sentiment similaire, amplifié si enfant il y a. Comment expliquer ça d'ailleurs... Hein? A un gamin. Comment lui faire comprendre que sa maman ne reviendra jamais parce qu'elle a décidé de mourir pour sauver tout le monde?... Allez tenter d'expliquer à un enfant que sa mère a choisi de disparaître pour toujours, plutôt que de revenir chez elle s'occuper de sa petite fille, de sa belle-fille et de son mari... Qu'elle est partie pour de bon, alors qu'elle promettait de revenir saine et sauve en les embrassant quelques jours auparavant... Impossible.

Il y avait dans sa voix, comme des restes de sanglots. Cette conversation, il n'avait jamais dû l'avoir avec quelqu'un. La barmaid ne savait pas depuis combien de temps avait disparue son amie, au moins un an pour que ce soit maintenant devenu une sorte de période spéciale... Mais peut être que cela durait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et que cet homme à la cape rouge ressentait soudainement le besoin d'extérioriser toute la peine qu'il avait accumulé. Peut être même n'était-elle pas si loin de la vérité...

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait fière de voir ce qu'est en train de devenir sa fille… Son portrait craché… Une future héroïne, comme sa mère… Ouais… comme Summer…

La blonde attendit la suite quelques secondes, mais rien ne sortit d'entre les lèvres du prénommé Qrow. Un peu inquiète, elle se pencha sur lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ses paupières s'étaient closes, son souffle s'était fait plus calme aussi, il venait de s'endormir. Elle le regarda un long moment, lui, puis sa main droite dans laquelle il tenait fermement sa flasque noire. Ce précieux petit objet qui ne devait probablement jamais le quitter.

Elle émit un énième soupir, un moyen pour elle de se remettre de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il était presque une heure du matin, l'heure qui lui indiquait qu'il était temps qu'elle ferme boutique… Il n'y avait plus personne au sein de _La Perle Rose_ mis à part elle, et lui.

Son regard tomba d'ailleurs de nouveau sur le corps endormi. Elle se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle n'avait pas la foi de le tirer de sa torpeur... Comme ça, ses traits avaient l'air bien plus apaisés que lorsqu'il parlait. Alors elle ne pouvait décemment pas...

 _« Je peux bien le laisser tranquille le temps que je finisse de tout ranger. »_

۩๑ ๑۩

Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Il n'y avait à présent plus que le bruit du vent se glissant entre les feuilles ou sifflant entre les tuiles des toits, et le son des pas de cette barmaid qui finissait de ranger son petit établissement. Il était très tard, plus d'une heure et demi. Et elle se sentait étrangement plus fatiguée que d'accoutumée. Très certainement à cause de cette discussion et de cet homme-là qui était toujours seul dans son bar, toujours isolé alors qu'il semblait avoir désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Une personne pour l'aider à faire son deuil, et l'empêcher de sombrer plus qu'il ne l'était dans les abysses de la souffrance.

La clochette de son bar sonna brusquement,le faisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et la porte aux petites gravures s'ouvrit très lentement, laissant apparaître un nouveau visage, un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ici... Mais qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, mais nous sommes fermés.

A l'entrée, un homme assez grand, aux cheveux blancs et aux petites lunettes rondes noircies, lui sourit doucement. Il avait l'air très digne, son corps étant aussi droit que le manche de son balais.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je viens seulement chercher quelqu'un.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre ce nouvel arrivant, son discours, et Qrow qui dormait toujours sur le comptoir en bois. Méfiante cependant, elle le détailla de haut en bas, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de mal à cette pauvre épave qui reposait plus loin. Étrangement… La blonde sentit presque automatiquement qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et que cet albinos n'était pas un danger pour son client.

\- Je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

\- Je sais. -finit-elle par lui lancer d'une voix tranquille. Allez-y doucement avec lui, il a beaucoup bu ce soir.

\- Bien sûr.

Appuyé sur une canne au manche très esthétique, il observa quelques secondes la cape rouge ainsi que la petite touffe de cheveux noirs qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer, avant de se tourner vers la patronne des lieux, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, doux et tendre. Elle comprit par ce geste qu'il tenait avant tout à la remercier pour son intérêt à l'état de Qrow. Peut être était-il un proche ami de ce dernier?

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui ce soir madame.

Non... Non, c'était plus que cela. Elle n'aurait pas su dire d'où lui venait cette impression, mais elle le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur qu'il y avait plus entre ces deux-là.

\- Ca fait aussi partie de mon boulot. –dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Cette réponse leur convint à tous deux, ils acquiescèrent ensemble d'un hochement de tête. Et finalement l'inconnu au costume bien taillé vert se dirigea vers le comptoir. Très doux dans ses gestes, il se pencha sur le corps endormi avant murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, des mots qu'elle n'entendit pas. Cependant elle ne s'en plaignit pas... Elle n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux, ce serait malvenu de sa part. Quoi qu'il en soit, Qrow sembla doucement émerger de son sommeil, et après quelques secondes à prendre conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il se releva, aidé par l'albinos qui passa l'un de ses bras autour de son épaule.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, et ils firent le chemin inverse pour quitter le bar de la blonde. L'homme à la canne y allait lentement, se calant au rythme de son compagnon qui semblait prêt à se rendormir à chaque pas. Tandis qu'ils passaient à côté de l'hôte des lieux, il prit quelques secondes pour lui accorder une nouvelle parole, très poli.

\- Passez une bonne fin de soirée madame.

\- … Vous aussi messieurs. Prenez bien soin de vous.

Le blanc lui adressa un autre sourire, toujours aussi doux, avant de passer la porte avec ce prénommé Qrow. Ils disparurent ensemble dans un dernier battement de porte, puis le silence se fit de nouveau roi dans le petit établissement aux couleurs d'automne.

La blonde resta là, durant un temps qui lui parut interminable, à simplement fixer cette porte par laquelle il était parti, cet homme au poids bien trop lourd pour ses épaules.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire si ce fut sous l'impulsion de la curiosité, de l'inquiétude ou par simple envie, mais elle fut soudainement prise par une impulsion qui la poussa à se rapprocher très discrètement de la fenêtre sur l'avant droit de son petit commerce. Elle s'y pencha, très lentement, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne la verrait oser un geste aussi voyeuriste. Elle s'était pourtant dit qu'elle ne se permettrait pas d'être mêler à l'histoire de ces deux hommes... cependant elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pas après ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir.

Ce qu'elle vit au travers du verre sali par de multiples gouttes de pluies, lui tira un petit soupir attendri.

Sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, les deux hommes qui étaient sortis s'enlaçaient tendrement. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, tout doucement cette fois, comme pour coller au tableau de ses deux corps qui se retrouver l'un contre l'autre, inlassablement. Les mèches de cheveux blanches se mêlaient à celles corbeaux de son ancien client, et leurs deux bouches s'étaient liés en un baiser qu'elle sentit désespéré. Il n'y avait aucune pudeur entre eux, juste l'envie de serrer l'autre contre son corps pour faire disparaître les angoisses.

Elle les voyait, se rapprocher, chercher à se fondre dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un et que tout le reste ne disparaisse. Et ce sous une petite pluie qui semblait pourtant étrangement les épargner.

Cet albinos dont elle ignorait le nom, prendrait soin de cet homme brisé qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant un mois et dix jours. Elle le savait. Lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de la taille de cet autre garçon aux cheveux de corbeaux, elle prenait conscience que même si cette nuit était une mauvaise nuit… Il y aurait quelqu'un, un être spécial pour prendre soin de cette âme qui avait tout perdu… Et compenser la perte d'un de ses morceaux, par la sienne.

\- Je crois que je me suis inquiétée pour rien...

Murmura t-elle pour elle-même avant de laisser les deux compagnons à la faveur de cette petite lumière orangée, du lampadaire sous lequel ils se trouvaient. Éteignant les lumières de _La Perle Rose_ , un sourire s'afficha sur le coin de ses lèvres rosées.

Cette mauvaise nuit, elle ne le resterait pas pour longtemps.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review permet aux auteurs de s'améliorer._

 _Sinon j'espère que ça vous aura plu!_


End file.
